


A Battle Gone Wrong

by cjoycoolio



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another attack at Manhattan forces the Avengers to battle Aliens again but this time something goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Battle Gone Wrong

A few months ago Peter Parker-Stark just got his powers and was fighting crime in secrecy but now ever since he told his parents, they fight crime side by side. Most battles they fight they win with ease and left with only a few bruises and scars. Today's battle however, that wasn't the case.

Everyone at the Stark household was busy. Tony was in the lab doing research, Steve in the family room drawing aimlessly and Peter in his room doing his homework. It was just an average day off where none of them had any missions, so they were quiet surprised when the alarm turned on. It was not just any alarm either. It was the alarm that signals that the whole world is in mortal danger. The aliens are back.

"Jarvis what's happening?"

"The aliens are attacking sir"

"Where have they landed?"  
"They seem to land again in Manhattan"

"Crap. What's with these aliens? Can't they destroy somewhere?" Tony mutters to himself.

Steve already has suit on an was running down to Peter's room. Once he was at his room he opens the door. "Peter. You're staying home. Let me and your dad handle this. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"What?!?!But Pop-"  
"No butts. I'm putting you on lockdown" 

Steve then closed the door shut and puts in the code to lock his door. Peter was angry as he pounded the door. "Nooo. I can help pop. Please." Peter shouts through the door as tears streams his face. Steve didn't like to hear him cry but he knew it was for the best. Steve then ran to the lab where his husband was already suited up in his Iron  Man's suit.

"Thor and The Hulk are already there. Hawkeye and Black Widow are on there way. Let's do this" Tony says.  

"Wait"

"Steve there is no time to waste."

Steve then grabs Tony, throws up his face plate and plants a kiss on his lips. "Now let's go." Steve says with a smile. Tony blushes before he puts his face plate back down. Tony grabs onto his hand as they then run to the top of stark tower. Once they get there , Tony uses his rockets to boost both of them up in the sky. They arrive at the scene the same time as Natasha and Clint. 

"What's our strategy?" Clint asks.  
"Same thing as last time"  
The team then nods their head in agreement before they stand into their positions and fight.

Back at Stark Towers, Peter was looking around the room for things to get himself out even though he knew there was no way out. Tony made this made lockdown mode for his room for whenever he was grounded. 

"Mr. Parker?"  
"Jarvis?"  
"I'm overriding your lockdown code"  
"You are?" Peter asks in confusion. He thought Jarvis would follow Steve's orders.  
"The world is in mortal danger. They need  _all_  the super heroes right now."  
"Thanks Jarvis"

"Always a pleasure. And Peter please be safe."  
"Will do Jarvis. Thanks again" 

Peter then puts on his suit hastily before going to the top of Stark Towers. Once there he shoots a web at a nearby building and swings himself across the city. When he arrives at battle scene, he shoots at a nearby alien that was about to attack one of his dads. Steve notices the web and turns his head. "Peter! How the hell did you get out?!" Steve screams across  the ruckus to where his son is. " Jarvis overrided the code." Peter says while he punches out another alien. "Why the hell would he do that?" Steve yells angrily as he throws his shield at an alien. "The world is in mortal danger Pop. You guys need me here too"  Peter says as he then swings around on a lamp post and kicks out two more aliens. Steve catches his shield back and looks at sternly at his son. He then sighs. "Stay close to me"  

Everything was happening according to plan. They somehow stopped the aliens from invading and now were just faced with the ones already on the planet. Tony was working out perimeter of the city, hawkeye on top of a building taking out outlanders and strays, Black Widow, Spider-Man, Thor and Captain America were on the ground, and Hulk was smashing up whatever got in his way.  A few minutes pass by and they finally killed the last alien or so they thought.

"We did it guys. I don't see anymore aliens alive" Hawkeye say through his communicator. 

The team cheers in joy. They were all so distracted to notice a small alien slowly crawling up behind some rubble.

"You did well Peter. I'm so proud of you son" Steve says as he then hugs his son   
"Thanks Pop." Peter says as he wraps his arms around Steve. They then pull out of the hug and just stand smiling at each other. Steve then return his gaze back at the scene to stare proudly at his accomplishment and that's when he saw it. A small lonely alien about to shoot his son.   
"PETER WATCH OUT" he screams as he lunges for his son. Peter gets pushed out of the way and Steve takes the hit. It all happened too fast for anyone to see so they could kill it before it attacked. When everyone else did see it, it was already too late. Tony was the one who shot the alien down before he rushes towards the scene. Steve lands in Peter's arms who was already on ground from the push.

Peter was in denial. He didn't want to believe what just happened."Pop. You can't die on me. You hear me?!. Don't die on me. Pop. The teams needs you. Dad needs. I need you!" Peter screams, tears rushing down his face as he clutches the body in his arms. Tony kneels down next to his family an sobs uncontrollably. Everyone else was also in tears as they watched the scene in front of them.  

A few days later.

_You all know him as Captain America. The first avenger. He was a leader. He fighted for the rights for our country. He fighted for what he believes  in which is justice. He fighted to protect what we have that many countries don't which is freedom. He is a true hero of America. But that is not why I think he is a true hero. He is a true hero because he was my dad. He is hero to me not only by saving my life  but by teaching me and guiding me on how it is to become a better man. I learned a lot from him and I can't thank him enough for it. I'm so proud that I got to become your son. Thank you for everything. You are my true hero. I love you Pop. May you rest in peace._

Peter was the last one to say his eulogy before the casket was taken away to the grave site. Everyone arrive at the graveyard a few minutes later. The casket was raised over the 6 feet ditch that was going to forever encase it. Everyone stood in line to place a rose on the top of the casket. The priest then said the final prayers before the casket was lowered into the ground.

Tony wraps his arm around his son. "He's in a better place now son"  
"I know that Dad" Peter says as he turns his head to face him.


End file.
